Amnesia
by maclakun
Summary: Kirika se ha despertado y no recuerda nada de su pasado. Es mi versión de cómo nuestra pequeña asesina llega hasta Mireille Bouquet.
1. Noir

**Pues nada, que me aburía y he hecho esta historia. Espero que os guste y dejad alguna review :P**

* * *

Se levantó con un sobresalto. Sin mover ni un músculo escudriñó la habitación. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía pero no tenía fiebre. Se sentía desorientada y mareada y no recordaba esa habitación. Es más, no recordaba qué había hecho el día anterior para estar así... ni el otro, ni el otro... Era muy frustrante. Quizás fuera por el dolor de cabeza, pensó.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Había un escritorio con una silla y muchos papeles revueltos, libros, lápices y bolígrafos. Encima del escritorio, pegado a la pared había un mapamundi con los nombres de todos los países y sus respectivas capitales. Iba recitando los nombres de los países y las capitales según sus ojos se desplazaban por el mapa. Se dio la ó las cortinas que tapaban la luz de la mañana y miró a través del cristal. Había muchas casas alrededor de la suya, la mayoría eran pequeñas con un patio aunque también había edificios de cinco plantas donde vivían familias en pisos. Familias...

"Noir"

Le vino esa palabra a la cabeza de sopetón. ¿Qué significaba? Cada vez se sentía más confusa. Miró el reloj que había encima del escritorio. Era Domingo.

"Noir"

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza por segunda vez. Esa palabra empezó a taladrarle la cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en Noir... Entre la palabra y el dolor de cabeza, que no había cesado, se sentía más y más agobiada. Se empezaba a poner nerviosa. Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse y, entonces, algo llamó su atención: había un oso de peluche encima de una silla, al lado había un perchero con un uniforme escolar colgado de una percha de uno de sus brazos. No recordaba haber ido al colegio... Cogió la falda azul oscuro del uniforme entre los dedos y la miró con curiosidad. No recordaba haberse puesto eso antes. Tampoco recordaba haberse puesto la camisa con el lazo rosa del uniforme. Descubrió un bolsillo en la parte de arriba del uniforme, metió la mano y sacó una tarjeta... no, era una tarjeta de identificación. Observó que estaba escrito en japonés, le dio la vuelta y observó la foto de la tarjeta. Era una chica joven, con el pelo negro corto y los ojos marrones con un tenue tono rojo.

"Noir"

Esa palabra otra vez... desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda, donde sus ojos se encontraron con otros marrones rojizos. Se sobresaltó al ver que era un espejo.

"Noir"

Volvió a mirar rápidamente la tarjeta con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con un escalofrío recorriéndole su espalda. No recordaba su nombre... no recordaba su nombre, no recordaba aquella habitación, no recordaba aquel uniforme pero lo peor era que... no recordaba su nombre. Era algo elemental que todo el mundo tenía.

Aún asustada, salió de quella extraña habitación pero sólo para encontrarse con algo más extraño aún. Era un salón con una mesa baja en el centro y una televisión en una estrecha mesa en una esquina de la habitación. También habia un ordenador portátil al lado de la tele. La cocina se veía desde su posición. Era pequeña pero tenía todo lo necesario para hacer una buena comida y el frigorífico no era lo que se podría decir pequeño. Abrió una última puerta. Era una habitación, pero estaba vacía.

No había nadie en la casa, estaba sola. Examinó la tarjera más detenidamente. Se llamaba Kirika, Kirika Yuumura, tenía 16 años y era japonesa. Intentó recordar alguno de esos datos pero sóo le venía a la cabeza una única palabra.

"Noir"

No sabía qué significaba ni qué quería decir. Sacudió la cabeza como si eso fuera a sacar aquella palabra de su mente. En ese instante se fijó en un detalle que llamó su atención: dos fotos. Una una foto que estaba colgada, con un marco. Era de una señora mayor y estab en blanco y negro. La otra no tenía marco, estaba pegada con celo a la pared. Se reconoció a sí misma en el centro de la foto, con una mujer a su izquierda y un hombre a la derecha. La mujer tenía sus manos encima de los hombros de Kirika y el hombre miraba a cámara mientras acariciaba el pelo a la pequeña. Los tres sonreían. Era una sonrisa abierta y sus ojos brillaban. Dedujo que debían de ser su madre y su padre y, la anciana de la otra foto debía de ser su abuela. Supuso que la última habitación en la que había entrado era la de sus padres pero... algo no iba bien. ¿Dónde habían ido? ¿Por qué su habitación estaba vacía? ¿Por qué no les recordaba? Intentaba recordar pero todo lo que le venía a la mente era "Noir" "Noir" "Noir".

Volvió a la habitación de sus padres y abrió todos los armarios y cajones. No había ropa, no había nada excepto dos futones que estaban en el armario. Esto no la ayudaba. Volvió corriendo a su habitación e hizo lo mismo que con la habitación de sus padres. Quizás si encontraba algo que significara algo para ella, recordaría. Abrió el armario de la ropa y no había nada sospechoso, por lo menos había ropa; abrió y vació encima de su cama, que aún estaba deshecha, el contenido de todos los cajones. Un paraguas, papeles, cuadernos del colegio, cartas del banco y demás facturas, trapos, una corbata, un collar...  
Suspiró. Nada era relevante. La situación empezaba a abrumarla y estaba asustada.

Se dio cuenta de que no había abierto un último cajón que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia él sin ninguna esperanza de encontrar algo pero cruzando los dedos, por si acaso. Lo abrió despacio. Al ver el contenido de éste, retrocedió un paso y volvió a sentir un escalofrío y a su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta no poder más y se tapó la boca con la mano. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué significaba?

"Noir"

Metió la mano en el cajón y sacó de él una pistola. "Una _Beretta_ 34" se sorprendió pensando. Había balas también en el cajón. Las miró vacilante. ¿Por qué en su habitación...? Después de unos momentos de vacilación, cogió la caja que contenía las balas y la puso encima del escritorio, que ya había despejado de papeles, junto con el arma. Se sentó en la silla y se puso a mirarlos. Seguía sin comprender... ¿quién era? ¿Por qué estaba aquel arma en su habitación? ¿Quién era?

"Noir"

Apretó los dientes al volver a escuchar esa palabra. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el arma estaba desarmado enfrente de ella y las piezas estaban colocadas según el orden de montaje. Se sorprendió así misma. No comprendía porqué sabía hacer eso. En silencio, limpió el arma con un trapo y volvió a montarla. Frunció el ceño. No sabía si debía pero... cogió unas cuantas balas y cargó el arma. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo desde una edad muy temprana. Kirika miró el arma con desagrado y pavor. No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que necesitaba respuestas.

* * *

Kirika caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, por las calles de su ciudad. Sabía que era Lunes y que debía asistir a la escuela, pero no sabía a cuál ni sabía dónde estaba, así que salió con ropa de diario en vez de con el uniforme. Esperaba encontrar a alguien que la reconociese y la guiara, esperaba que alguien gritara su nombre por la calle. Nadie la llamó. Kirika se sentó en el banco de un parque y se puso a contemplar los árboles y la gente pasar, mirando de vez en cuando su carnet de identidad.

Se levantó al cabo de unas horas y siguió paseando. Vio una escuela. Por primera vez en dos días su cabeza reacionó. No era que lo reconociera ni que tuviera recuerdos de haber estado allí, pero sentía algo... como si...

-¡Kirika!

Kirika se dio la vuelta deseosa de saber quién la llamaba por su nombre. Era una chica, de su edad, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Corría sonriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? Las clases han acabado hace dos horas. - la muchacha seguía sonriéndola. Kirika no la conocía... Hacía esfuerzos por recordar pero no había nada. - Mañana vendrás, ¿no? Hay dibujo a primera hora, con el profesor nuevo – la guiñó un ojo- que no se te olvide, ¡aula D24!

Y se marchó tan deprisa como había ido, no dando tiempo a Kirika a hacerla preguntas. Kirika ladeó la cabeza. Por lo menos alguien la conocía... por lo menos sabía dónde tenía que estar al día siguiente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kirika asistió a la clase de dibujo que la había dicho la chica del día anterior. No sabía qué hacer. La resultaba extraño toda aquella situación y no sabía cómo encajarían los demás el hecho de que no había ningún recuerdo de tres días para atrás, sería muy raro preguntar cosas que se supone que conocías de antemano a personas que, en realidad no conoces. Era un puzzle cruelmente enrevesado.

Kirika respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del aula. De repente todo el mundo se calló y miraba hacia la puerta, donde estaba ella. La gente emitió un largo suspiro y retomaron sus conversaciones. Kirika vio a la chica de ayer que la hacía señas con una mano para que se sentase en la mesa de al lado.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - empezó a decir cuando hubo tomado asiento. -Al final has llegado tarde. Aunque no importa, el profesor no llega tampoco.

Kirika iba a preguntarla porqué tanto interés por aquel profesor (también quería preguntarla su nombre, pero la daba miedo que se enfadase) cuando escuchó una voz que hablaba con hastío.

-Ese hombre es un descuidado. Se pudo ver el día que el director lo presentó. No se había peinado correctamente, ¿lo visteis? Y también llegó taaaarde. - Kirika se dio la vuelta y vio a una muchacha con el pelo corto con la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre. Entonces, la chica levantó la cabeza para ver a Kirika. -Ah, hola Kirika. Ayer faltaste, ¿pasó algo?

-Es por lo del traslado de sus padres a América, Yumiko. Debe de estar muy liada, ¿a que sí?

No le dio tiempo a responder. En ese instante, un hombre alto, con lentes y de unos treinta años entró en el aula. Llevaba unas carpetas debajo del brazo. El contenido de esas carpetas se esparció por el suelo antes de que llegara a la mesa.  
-Uh, mira, Kazumi,aquí está tu querido profesor – dijo Yumiko con retintín.

-¡Calla!

El profesor lo recogió todo rápidamente, miró a la clase, hizo una reverencia y se presentó (aparentemente por segunda vez).

Entonces, el profesor Sano dio comienzo a la clase pero Kirika no prestó mucha atención. Al parecer, sus amigas se llamaban Kazumi y Yumiko y, al parecer, sus padres se acaban de ir a América. ¿Por qué se habían ido? ¿Por qué la habían dejado sola? ¿Por qué...?

"Noir"

Kirika se sobresaltó cuando el timbre sonó indicando que la clasa había concluido. Kazumi y Yumiko se levantaron. Kirika las siguió hasta su siguiente clase donde tampoco salió de su ensimismamiento. Eran demasiadas preguntas sin contestar, demasiadas incógnitas que la abrumaban.

En la siguiente clase, literatura, se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada. Los nombres de los escritores y sus obras no tenían ningún significado para ella. Kazumi, por su parte, levantaba la mano en la mayoría de las preguntas y, cuando la tocaba responder, daba la respuesta correcta. Yumiko se quedaba dormida en medio de las clases. Debía ser algo habitual porque los profesores no se molestaban en llamar su atención.

A la hora del recreo salieron las tres juntas. Kirika las seguía porque no sabía hacia dónde más ir ni es que conociera a alguien más... No conocía ni a estas dos muchachas quienes se habían enfrascado en una intensa conversación de la fiesta del fin de semana pasado al que, por motivos familiares, al parecer, Kirika no había podido asistir. Kirika miraba hacia todas partes buscando algo familiar, cualquier cosa...


	2. Ataque

Volvió a casa con la mochila colgando de los hombros. Se sentía cada vez más perdida. Quería pedir ayuda pero no sabía a quién. Se sentía sola y no sabía qué hacer. Se acurrucó al lado de la pared y se abrazó las rodillas. Seguramente sus padres la ayudarías pero no sabía en qué parte de América estaban ni cómo contactarlos. Se sacó su carnet de identidad del bolsillo de la camisa y se miró a sí misma. Yuumura Kirika. Ni siquiera el nombre la era familiar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Kirika se levantó pesadamente y fue a abrir.

\- Oh, pequeña, toma, ten.

Una señora mayor, con sobrepeso, vestida con una bata rosa y con un moño bastante pronunciado la dio un tupper con comida.

\- Sé que tus padres se han ido y quería hacerte la cena para que no te preocuparas. No sé si estás comiendo bien. ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¡Cómo vas a comer bien, si eres muy pequeña! No te preocupes, te haré la comida y la cena para que te alimentes correctamente y... - la guiñó un ojo – alguna que otra galleta también te traeré.

Kirika miró asombrada el tupper que la había dado. Era enorme. La daba para comer, cenar y desayunar si quería.

-Gracias... - dijo sin quitar los ojos del tupper. La mujer asintió e hizo ademán de irse, entonces Kirika la detuvo. - Esto...

-¿Sí? - La mujer se volteó con una expresión afable.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo van a volver?

\- Ay... No lo sé, cielo, pero ojalá vuelvan pronto. Se lo dije, dije que no era bueno que te dejaran sola pero dijeron que estabas muy a gusto en el colegio. ¿Por qué, cielo?¿Necesitas algo?

\- No... - Kirika retrocedió dos pasos - Muchas gracias por la comida -se metió en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No sabía porqué no le había dicho nada a aquella mujer, podría haber sido la solución pero... algo en su interior se lo impedía.

"Noir"

Esa palabra empezaba a sonar familiar en su cabeza. Tenía que averiguar qué significaba y porqué sonaba una y otra vez,como un repetidor, en su cabeza. Subió a su habitación y abrió el cajón donde había encontrado el arma. Ahí estaba, pero esta vez cargada y preparada para disparar. Abrió un poco más el cajón y se fijó en un medallón en el que antes no había reparado. ¿Un medallón? Lo cogió y lo examinó detenidamente. Tenía grabadas dos mujeres, escasamente tapadas con telas finas, sujetando una espada. Como era de esperar, tampoco recordaba aquel medalló ía un pequeño botón en un lado. Cuando lo pulsó el medallón se abrió y empezó a sonar una melodía que envolvió la habitación. Se estremeció al escucharla. Era una melodía simple pero la recordaba. ¡Recordaba esa música! Kirika se acostó en la cama agarrando fuertemente el medallón con sus manos. Quizás fuera una pieza muy importante de su pasado. Quizás era la clave. 

* * *

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente del anterior. De nuevo se sentía perdida, de nuevo no entendía el contenido de las clases, de nuevo no conocía a nadie. Intentaba hablar con la gente, intentaba hablar con los profesores y... nada. Kirika se llevó el medallón al colegio por si alguien lo reconocía como suyo, pero nadie parecía haberlo visto antes ni tampoco parecía haber escuchado su música.

Por segundo día volvía a casa sin recordar nada y con los cuadernos llenos de apuntes que no entendía en absoluto. La habían invitado a varias fiestas para el fin de semana, pero no la apetecía ir a ninguna. No se sentía integrada y cada vez estaba más frustrada.

Al salir de clase y despedirse de Kazumi y Yumiko fue a un parque y se sentó en un banco. Estaba a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad, allí podía estar tranquila. Abrió su mochila y sacó el medallón para volver a escuchar su música. Suspiró. Volvió a meter la mano en la mochila y sacó el arma. La había sacado las balas, que estaban en una cajita en un bolsillo de la mochila. La miró largo rato con el ceño fruncido.

"Noir"

Entonces, algo se movió detrás de un arbusto. Ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que se había movido. Del arbusto salió un hombre alto y fuerte con el pelo negro ataviado con un elegante traje negro y gafas de sol. No era asiático. Los dos se miraron largo rato. Kirika no podía descifrar la expresión del hombre por las gafas de sol, pero parecía mirarla desafiante. Kirika sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero no se movió. Intentaba averiguar porqué ése hombre la miraba tan fijamente. De repente, un segundo hombre salió de detrás de un árbol y se puso al lado del primero. Éste sonreía maléficamente. Kirika dio un paso hacia atrás. Algo se movió a su derecha y, rápidamente se giró para ver quién era esta vez. Era un tercer hombre con la cabeza rasurada que estaba agachado con una pistola apuntando directamente a la japonesa a quién el corazón se le empezó a acelerar y sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

\- No...

¡BANG! 

* * *

Kirika corría como nunca había corrido antes. Se había guardado el medallón en la mochila mientras huía de sus atacantes. ¿Por qué...? pensaba. Pero no podía detenerse a pensar detenidamente. Sus pies la guiaban y esquivaban todos los obstáculos que se presentaban ante ella. Para evitar las balas se metió en un bosque de bambú. Varias balas silbaban al pasar por su lado mientras resbalaba por una pendiente. "Estan muy cerca. Son muy rápidos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" pensaba con desesperación.

Al llegar abajo se dio cuenta de que la hirba era muy alta. De repente se acordó de algo. Se agachó en la hierba, tapándose con algunas ramas que había en el suelo mientras abría la mochila y sacaba las balas y la Beretta. Cargó el arma en un santiamén y se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Ya no se escuchaban los estallidos de las armas al disparar, pero podía escuchar pasos, se estaban acercando. Escuchó el sonido de de alguien que saltaba desde un lugar alto; el primer hombre ya había bajado la pendiente, seguido del segundo y del tercero que maldecía en voz baja.

-No puede haber ido lejos. ¡Encontradla!

Kirika respiraba superficialmente para no ser oída. Esperaba el momento justo. Los tres hombres iban juntos, avanzanzo con una formación que recordaba a las aves migratorias. Ya estaban muy cerca, podía olerlos. Abrió los ojos y contó sus pasos... Uno, se escuchaba la respiración pesada el hombre... dos, El pie del hombre ya casi la rozaba... ¡tres! Kirika levantó el brazo que sostenía el arma y apretó el gatillo tres veces seguidas. Se escucharon tres quejidos y el sonido amortiguado por la hierba de tres cuerpos al caer.

Kirika los miró con indiferencia. Esto la asustó más que nada en estos tres días. Había matado a tres personas y... nada. Nada en absoluto. 

* * *

Volvió a casa corriendo y se encontró dos tuppers metido en una bolsa con una nota:

"Kirika, es tu comida y tu cena. Cuando he venido no estabas en casa. Siempre estudiando mucho, ¿eh? Así me gusta. Mañana te traeré un buen plato de sushi. ¡_Itadakimasu!_ ¡Que aproveche!"

Kirika cogió el tupper y entró en la casa. Subió a su habitación y dejó el arma y las balas en el escritorio. Con movimientos automáticos desarmó y limpió cada pieza de la pistola y la volvió a armar, con el cargador lleno.

Miró hacia arriba, donde estaba el mapamundi y volvió a repasar los nombres de los países y su capitales. Sus ojos se fijaron en algo en lo que no habían reparado antes. Había un garabato encima de París. ¿Lo había hecho ella? ¿Qué había en París? 

* * *

Pasaron los siguientes días de clases hasta llegar al Viernes. No volvió a repetirse ningún ataque, pero Kirika tenía siempre consigo la Beretta, por si acaso. Intentaba relacionarse con los demás compañeros de clase pero sin mucho éxito. Por suerte, con Kazumi y Yumiko se sentía algo protegida en las horas que tenía que estar en aquel edificio. Llegó a sentir aprecio por las dos muchachas, sobre todo por la siempre sonriente Kazumi quien siempre ayudaba a Kirika. Las dos la decían que estaba más callada de lo habitual a lo que como respuesta ella siempre forzaba una sonrisa. No podían saberlo. Nadie debía saberlo. Fue un hecho aislado.

El Viernes por la tarde ya todos se despedían por el fin de semana. Entonces, un chico se acercó al grupo de Kirika.

-Esto... Kirika. Em...

-¿Eh? - dijo desconcertada. Kazumi y Yumiko se alejaron de ella entre risillas sofocadas.

\- Me preguntaba si...

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kirika con un tono de inocencia.

\- Bueno, esto... Hablamos el Lunes. - el chico se despidió y se dio la vuelta, rojo como un tomate.

Kazumi y Yumiko se acercaron a Kirika aún riendo.

\- Vaya, Souta no se decide, ¿eh?

\- Si, ya van tres veces con esta. Kirika, es un buen chico y además es guapo – dijo entre risillas.

\- Ummm... - murmuró Kirika.


	3. Yakuza

Kirika se fue a dar un paseo antes de volver a casa. No la apetecía ver a la vecina del moño. Aunque su comida era deliciosa no quería ver a nadie. Quería estar sola. En cuanto se hubo alejado del gentío sintió que alguien tenía su mirada clavada en ella. Puso todos sus sentidos alerta y siguió caminando como si nada. Una señorita con un perro pasó por la calle sonriendo y después un niño en monopatín y, de repente, estaba sola pero no dejaba de sentir esa mirada. Algo golpeó una farola cercana a ella. Kirika no necesitó darse la vuelta, escuchó el sonido de unos zapatos que sonaban igual a los que había escuchado dos días atrás. Salió corriendo. 

* * *

Vovió a casa y se encontró una bolsa con un tupper y una carta. No se molestó en leer la carta. Entró , subió a su habitación y limpió y repuso la bala que había disparado en el cargador. Ya van cuatro. Ninguna lágrima, nada. Pensó y decidió que no podía con esto sola. Necesitaba ayuda. 

* * *

El día siguiente por la mañana temprano se fue a la estación de trenes y cogió el primero que pasó hacia Kabukichou*****.

Al llegar, se paseó por las calles indiferentemente. Nunca había estado ahí, que ella recordara, pero sabía lo que buscaba y lo conseguiría.

Se pasó toda la mañana paseando por ese barrio, memorizando cada acción de cada persona y mirando el interior de los por delante de clubes de striptease, casinos, salones de packinko, centros de prostitución... No quería nada de eso. Pero, al final, dio con lo que buscaba.

-Oye, hermosura, ¿quieres beber conmigo? Te invito. -Era un hombre gordo de unos cuarenta años apoyado en la pared mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

Kirika lo ignoró y se metió en un callejón, en el que no había salida. Sabía que el hombre la seguiría y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Éste sonreía maléficamente con el cigarrillo entre los labios mientras reía con una risa repugnante de viejo verde.

\- No quiero beber contigo. - dijo Kirika con una voz suave.

-Ahora que lo dices, nena, yo tampoco. Verás, mi jefe lleva un bar de por aquí y estamos buscando jovencitas...

\- No quiero ir contigo.- dijo sin alzar la voz.

\- Tienes una voz, pequeña... una voz que a mis clientes les encantará. - se acercaba mientras decía estas palabras. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para tocar a Kirika, la tocó la cara. El hombre apestaba a alcohol. - pareces inocente si... Ven conmigo. ¡Eh!

Él tiró de ella pero Kirika le hizo una llave y le inmovilizó. El cigarrillo se le escapó de los labios y cayó al suelo.

-No iré contigo así. - dijo calmadamente mientras apretaba el agarre.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca?! - dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre. En realidad, ella le dejó soltarse.

-Quiero hablar con tu jefe.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Loca!

Un hombre más joven con gafas de sol, también fumando y con el pelo teñido se metió en el callejón, junto con otro hombre más.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? - gritó – ¡se te oye desde el bar de enfrente!

-¡Es esta chica, está loca! ¡Casi me saca el hombro!

El hombre que acababa de entrar miró a Kirika de arriba abajo.

-¡Ja! Si no es más que una niña, inútil.

El hombre con el pelo teñido se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, con brusquedad.

\- ¿Esta también viene, no? - Kirika le golpeó el brazo, dejándoselo dormido y le hizo la misma llave que al hombre de cuarenta años.

\- Quiero que me llevéis hasta vuestro jefe. 

* * *

-¿Qué queréis ahora? - rugió una voz cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Jefe, es urgente, por favor.

-¡Entra, bastardo!

La puerta se abrió poco a poco. Entró un hombre con el pelo teñido con un ojo morado cogiéndose el costado con una mano, otro hombre con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando y encorvado por la espalda. El jefe les miró desde su asiento incrédulo.

-Es de día, inútiles, ¿qué habéis hecho?

-En realidad...

Entró entonces un hombre gordo con la cara llena de moratones y, detrás de él una muchacha joven con el pelo corto que le agarraba por el cuello de la camisa. Como era bajita, tenía que ir con el brazo totalmente estirado para alcanzarle.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - rugió con una voz más potente y amenazadora que antes.

-Lo siento, jefe...- el hombre con el pelo teñido y el otro se arrodillaron delante de la mesa de su jefe.

El hombre gordo hizo ademán de hacer lo mismo, pero Kirika no lo soltaba.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, niña, para haber hecho esto a mis siervos?

Kirika le sustuvo la mirada, no de forma amenazadora ni desafiante, simplemente lo miraba.

-Necesito ayuda. - se limitó a decir.

-¿Ayuda? - repitió vacilón - ¡Ja! ¿Me ves con pinta de un hombre que haga obras de caridad?

-No necesito que seas tú quien me ayude. Sólo necesito información.

El hombre la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y miedo. Parecía una broma que una niña, que hablaba con una voz tan suave y con una cara tan aparentemente inocente e infantil hubiera llegado hasta él dando una paliza a tres de sus trabajadores.

-Información. Ya. ¿Y porqué piensas que te la voy a dar?

Kirika, sin soltar al hombre gordo se llevó una mano a la falda y sacó una pistola con la que apuntó al jefe. El hombre gordo, al escuchar el sonido del arma al cargarse emitió un quejido de miedo.

\- He estado vigilando este bar toda la mañana. No es lo suficientemente grande ni importante como para que me resultara difícil entrar, ni lo suficientemente pequeño como para que no tengáis el tipo de información que busco. - el jefe apretó los dientes y la miró con furia. - Sólo necesito la información y me iré.

El jefe soltó una larga risotada.

-Niña, me decepcionas. ¿No sabes que esto forma parte de la Yakuza? ¿No sabes que si me matas, tú morirás?

\- Sin esa información estoy muerta- dijo. El jefe la miró con temor. "Nos va a matar a todos y va a morir y la da igual" – Además, este local podría sufrir altercados si no tengo la información pronto, así que, Ozaki, por favor... No perdamos tiempo.

El jefe Ozaki hizo rechinar los dientes. No podía concebir la situación y cómo se tomarían sus superiores que había sido asaltado por una cría con una pistola que había apaleado a sus siervos y destrozado su local. Quizás la información que pedía no era nada del otro mundo. Lo que más quería en ese momento era que ese incidente quedara entre los presentes.

-¿Qué tipo de inforación quieres? Si puedo dártela te la daré si desapareces.

Kirika se sintió satisfecha, el jefe había accedido a darle información pero sabía que el jefe sólo quería saber qué clase de información pedía. Seguramente tendría miedo de que la información fuera de la mafia japonesa, en cuyo caso éste no soltaría prenda. Pero Kirika no quería nada de eso.

-Necesito... Quiero el nombre de un asesino...

-¿Qué? - dijo el jefe sobrecogido.

-...de París.

\- Un asesino, niña... ¿A quién quieres...?

-Sólo quiero el nombre y algo para ponerme en contacto. Después me iré.

Ozaki la miró. Esto no pondría en peligro a la mafia. Un asesino a sueldo y una cría, por muy hábil que fuesen no podrían acabar con este imperio.

-Muy bien. Conozco a una. Es la asesina más sanguinaria que se conoce por los bajos fondos.- Ozaki cogió un poco de papel y escribió en él, se lo tendió a Kirika.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, pero entonces él dijo.

-No es ningún tipo de placebo, es real. - aseguró gruñendo. Después murmuró en voz baja – Si hay algo que quiero evitar es que vuelvas. 

* * *

Kirika volvió a casa. Ya era de noche y, como de costumbre se encontró una bolsa con un tupper y una nota dentro. No leyó la nota y entró directamente a su habitación. Cogió el portátil e investigó todo lo que pudo sobre el asesino en cuestión. No encontró nada, así que cogió la hoja que le había dado Ozaki e hizo todo lo que le había escrito. Se le abrió una ventana en la que podía escribir a la asesina. Kirika sabía que un asesino no era un guardaespaldas ni tampoco alguien que ofreciera ayuda, así que decidió mandar un mensaje que no dejara saber que buscaba ayuda ni protección. Escribió:

"Hagamos un peregrinaje a nuestro pasado"

Y adjuntó la melodía del medallón.

Ahora... sólo quedaba esperar. 

* * *

**Yyyyyy fin! Os ha gustado? Decídmelo en los comentarios.**

**Aclaro una cosa:** **El barrio de Kabukichou* es real y se sabe que allí es donde Yakuza actúa con sus... negocios, ejem. No es un sitio al que los niños buenos vayan. Id mejor a Akihabara :P**


End file.
